User talk:00d4n1
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Way Of The Metagamer Meta Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Pocket God Wiki You should really keep the wiki up to date, I mean you created the subject of this wiki. Even Pocket God Wiki is more up to date! MagcargoMan 22:31, March 20, 2010 (UTC) * Of course Pocket God Wiki is more up to date. It has more than one reader (well, player), and in fact has many who edit wikis. This comic has very few readers, most of which do not edit wikis. Duh. 00Davo 09:22, October 20, 2010 (UTC) * Pocket God Wiki has only 2-3 editors that (including myself) that edit approximately once a week. Don't worry, you've got a lot more articles now. MagcargoMan 04:41, October 25, 2010 (UTC) MagcargoMan's VERY IMPORTANT opinion poll. I have a very important poll on wikia central (Monacco and Oasis). Have your say. 04:38, November 6, 2010 (UTC)]] 04:37, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Time editing and altering the past You remember how time travellers changed comics #42-45? While browsing the Internet, I found this one webcomic that used a trick you might be interested in - add a postscript to comic 42, explaining that the time travellers altered the past, and that the unaltered pages can be found by following a link which you helpfully provide (and which leads to this very wiki). Just to avoid confusing new readers. For the record, look at the bottom of this page where the author warns that one of the characters went back in time 20 comics and changed the past. Good thing too; even when I know that, those 20 comics are flippin' confusing.Snowyowl 11:12, November 28, 2010 (UTC) * I love City of Reality, and that's brilliant. I'm making a wiki page for this right now. 00Davo 12:09, November 28, 2010 (UTC)